Yu-Gi-Oh! Friendship is Magic
Yu-Gi-Oh! Friendship is Magic is a My Little Pony, Yu-Gi-Oh!, and Pokemon crossover fanfic series created by a user by the name of moviemaster8510. It chronicles the members of a rock band, Lamss, who crash land in the land of Equestria. Upon meeting the ponies and other creatures who live there, the members of Lamss teach them the game of Duel Monsters. A second arc, Death by Numbers is currently being written. Yu-Gi-Oh! Friendship is Magic (1st Arc) Summary A tribute progressive rock band, Lamss, crash lands outside Ponyville in their plane headed to Saffron City in the Pokemon World for a Duel Monsters tournament. The members include, Alex Morrison: the guitarist, Sammy Morrison: Alex's sister and bassist, Maddie Rivers: the drummer, Lucas DeSilva: the singer and rhythm guitarist, and Scott Freeman: the keyboardist. With them is Charley DeSilva, an aquatic pokemon enthusiast and part time violinist, Lucas being her adopted brother, and Orion, a gallade, and Lamss' pilot and sole stage technician. When ponies begin circling the aircraft, including Equestria's ruler, Princess Celestia, the Lamss members introduce themselves and Orion explains that they flew into a portal that incidentally sent them there. Princess Celestia has an abandoned theater renovated into temporary housing for the band. Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle, a resident of Ponyville, decides to give the band members a tour of her town. During the tour, Lamss meets Apple Bloom, a young filly, Applejack, Apple Bloom's sister and one of Twilight's friends, Fluttershy, a pegasus and another of Twilight's friends, and Rarity, a unicorn and one of Twilight's friends. Their tour ends at Twilight's home, the Ponyville library. While waiting for the finishing touches of the theater, Alex and Maddie pass the time by playing Duel Monsters, a card game from their world, using holographic machines on their wrists called duel disks. The resident ponies having never seen this game before are instantly enthralled by the game. When the theater is finished, Lamss is surprised to find many ponies welcoming them in a surprise party thrown by Pinkie Pie, another of Twilight's friends. Pinkie Pie convinces the band to play a set for them after she set up their instruments on the stage. When the party ends, a letter is found from Princess Celestia with 200 gold coins, the currency of Equestria. Over time, the ponies and human's warm up to each other. Rainbow Dash connects with Alex over their love of flying, Applejack and Maddie get along well while working, Fluttershy takes a liking to Charley over their similar love of animals, Pinkie Pie and Lucas bond over cooking and with their jolly personalities, Scott with Apple Bloom and her 2 friends: Sweetie Belle, Rarity's sister, and Scootaloo, a pegasus filly, while helpig them find their cutie marks, magical brands that determine a pony's special talent, Sammy with Spike, Twilight's dragon assistant, over their fiery passion and teamwork in dueling, and Orion with Twilight Sparkle, over their love of reading and magic, which Orion can control with a magic wand-like artifact he found in his world. One day, the Lamss members eventually teach their new pony friends the game of Duel Monsters, which they seem to enjoy. On Nightmare Night, a Halloween-like holiday, Alex and Orion teach the lonely and sullen co-ruler of Equestria, Princess Luna, how to play Duel Monsters. Thanking them for their kindness, she invites Alex, Orion, and Twilight to stay in Canterlot, Equestria's capitol, to discuss with Princess Celestia a plan to have Lamss return to their world. During their time, they deduce that conventional means of returning are not possible. However, they can use the immense power of the Elements of Harmony, the most powerful magic known to ponydom, to return home if they can complete a great trial. Alex, Orion, and Twilight plan to host a dueling tournament in Ponyville where the winners (it's a doubles tournament) will be granted one wish by the Elements of Harmony. Among the many ponies and creatures from all over Equestria that are participating in the tournament are Trixie, a boastful unicorn magician, and Gilda, a vengeful griffon. They have each participated with each other to get revenge for the embarrassments befallen them in the past by Twilight and her friends. They begin by ambushing Scott and Sammy, mainly to see their dueling style. Throughout the 3 days of preliminaries, everyone duels their hardest. Through Trixie's magic, Gilda and Trixie curse the souls of every opponent they beat through means of a highly dangerous and illegal spell. Among the casualties are Derpy Hooves, Doctor Hooves, Mr. and Mrs. Cake (Pinkie Pie's parental figures), Braeburn and Big Macintosh (Applejack's cousin and brother, respectively), Applejack, Apple Bloom, Spike, and dozens of Princess Celestia's royal guards who were sent to stop them. Alex and Orion are almost defeated by the two themselves, but a technicality saves them at the last possible second. Gilda expresses remorse over taking the life of a filly (Apple Bloom) and begins to have doubts about the evil acts she's committing. On the day of the finals, Alex and Orion (who qualified) climb their way up through the bracket to face Trixie and Gilda again. They learn that Trixie and Gilda will use their wish from the Elements of Harmony to rule over Equestria with an iron fist. Gilda however can't take Trixie's verbal abuse and inner guilt and tries to quit but is forced to continue on by Trixie. Alex and Orion finally meet Trixie and Gilda in the finals. If Trixie and Gilda are defeated, the curse will be broken and all of Alex's friends will be free. After obtaining a mysterious new power during the duel, Alex and Orion defeat their enemies and free their friends. Trixie is arrested and sentenced to life in prison, while Gilda, who showed bravery in standing up to Trixie, only gets 2 years (she only serves 1 for good behavior). Alex and Orion then must duel and defeat the Princesses Celestia and Luna to be able to harness the Elements' powers. Alex and Orion win, but instead of wishing themselves home, they wished for Orion to be able to have enough power to return from their world to Equestria whenever they wanted. In a couple of days, Lamss returns home in their plane after a tearful goodbye. They return 2 years later. Characters Lamss- This is the band that crash landed in Equestria. Alex Morrison- The lead guitarist. He uses a Dragunity deck, which focuses on equipping monsters to other monsters, and quickly summoning Alex's spearheads: Nero, the Dragon Warlord and Vergil, the Griffin Warlock (and Toccata, the Fierce Dragoness in the second arc). In the second arc, he includes the Hieroglyph archetype in his deck, which focuses on special summoning high level monsters for even faster synchro summons and xyz summoning. Sammy Morrison- The bassist. She uses a Flamvell/Laval deck, which focuses on special summoning monsters en masse from the graveyard through use of her spell card Rekindling, which allows for many synchro summons in the course of one turn, which leads to the summoning of a special brand of xyz monsters used exclusively by Sammy. Her deck's ace is Lavell Hydra. Maddie Rivers:- The drummer. She uses an Ice Barrier deck, which focuses on swarming the field with monsters to either activate their lockdown effects or synchro summon. Her deck's ace is Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier. Lucas DeSilva- The singer/rhythm guitarist. He uses a Gladiator Beast deck, which focuses on swapping monsters from the field to the deck and vice versa which activates their effects and allows for fusion summons that don't require the use of the card Polymerization. His deck's ace is Gladiator Beast Heraklinos. Scott Freeman- The keyboardist. He uses a Vylon deck, which uses massive amounts of equip cards to strengthen the deck's Fairy and Machine-type monsters. His deck's ace is Vylon Omega. Orion- A gallade. The plane pilot and stage technician. In possession of Luna's Horn. He once used a Spellcasters deck, but had given it to Twilight. Now, he uses a Six Samurai deck, focusing on swarming his field with monsters for field presence. His deck's ace is Great Shogun Shien. Charley DeSilva- She uses a Gishki Deck, which focuses on ritual summoning WATER attribute monsters and has effects which send cards on the field back to the owner's hands. Her deck's ace is Evigishki Zealgigas'.' Helena- A gardevoir that appears in the second arc. In possession of Celestia's Wing. She uses a Photon deck, which is focused on quickly summoning high-ATK LIGHT attribute monsters to summon her deck's ace, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. Zelda Crowley- An industrial musician and Scott's old roommate who first appears in the second arc. She uses a Blackwing deck, which focuses on swarming the field with tuners to make for easy synchro summons. Her deck's ace is Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant. 'Equestrian Natives-' These are the creatures that live in Equestria. Twilght Sparkle- One of the Mane 6. A unicorn. She uses a Spellcasters deck given to her by Orion that focuses on using Spell Counters to activate effects. Her deck's ace is Sorcerer of Dark Magic. Rainbow Dash- One of the Mane 6. A pegasus. She uses a Gusto deck that focuses on sending cards from her graveyard to her deck and special summoning monsters from her deck to make for quick synchro summons. Her deck's ace is Sonic Rainboom Phoenix. Applejack- One of the Mane 6. An earth pony. She uses an X-Saber deck which focuses on swarming the field with monsters to make for easy synchro and xyz summons. Her deck's ace is XX-Saber Gottoms. Pinkie Pie- One of the Mane 6. An earth pony. She uses a Worm deck which uses flip effects to inflict effect damage onto the opponent, maintain hand control, and utilize ATK power. Her deck's ace is Worm King. Fluttershy- One of the Mane 6. A pegasus. She uses a Naturia deck which uses her monsters' effects and high ATK to lock down the opponent. Her deck's ace is Naturia Exterio. Rarity- One of the Mane 6. A unicorn. She uses a Gem-Knight deck that focuses on fusion summoning monsters through the use of several different fusion cards built around her archetype. Her deck's ace is Gem-Knight Master Dia.